


Like the First Snow

by K1mHeechu1



Series: Before Our Spring (Or FS Soulmate!AUs) [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Bottom!Javi, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Injury Recovery, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shower Sex, Soulmates, Top!Yuzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Effie meowed.“ You're right. This needs to be thoroughly planned. And I need to get better before I can pull this off. Okay, I'll tell you this first part of my plan, I need your blessing for this.”Or: Get Javi a wheelchair 2k19





	Like the First Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilia_kaisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/gifts).



> Oh god, I can't believe I wrote this thing.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, have this nonsense.
> 
> Thanks to Shaykippers for the name brainstorming and KSAS for encouraging me to write this.
> 
> Lastly, this is for the wifey.
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!!!

“Yuzu” No answer. “Come on, talk to me.” Nothing. “I know you were really excited about nationals, cariño, but you know, it was the smart thing to do.”

  
Yuzuru moved a little, but kept on ignoring him.

  
He had been in a limbo sort of state ever since he had fallen while trying to land a quint and re-sprained his ankle.

  
Fortunately, the injury had been deemed mild, and his ankle would be alright after some rest and rehab, but the second Yuzuru had learnt he was to skip nationals once again, he’d been incredibly mad at himself and wouldn’t listen to anyone.

  
Javier was growing desperate. Living in the same place that housed a permanently despaired Yuzuru was a nightmare. He refused to do anything but lie in bed, watch out the window and wallow in self-pity. Javier had to force him to eat, do his exercises and take showers.

  
Yumi had told him pre-Pyeongchang Yuzuru had been the same. She told him to be patient, that Yuzuru would probably snap out of that toxic headspace before the week was over. He just needed to be by his side when that happened, and make sure he wouldn’t overexert himself, punish himself or fall into a depressive state. Javier needed to make sure that Yuzuru Hanyu, greatest skater of all times stayed locked far away, and sweet, loving Yuzu, his soulmate and love of his life stayed right there with him.

 

 

 

He was cleaning dishes, softly humming to himself when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and he felt a forehead being laid on his back.

  
Javier thanked God for this small miracle, turning the tap off, drying his hands, and turning around.

He found Yuzuru’s beautiful eyes staring right into his.

  
“Sorry” Yuzuru whispered, biting his lip.

  
Javier just cupped his soulmate’s face in his hands.

  
“Are you feeling better now?” Yuzuru nodded. “Then there’s nothing to be sorry about.”

  
“But…”

  
“Shush. Now, let’s go back to bed. It’s late, and you need to do your exercises. Want a little massage too?”

  
Javier lifted Yuzuru into his arms, making him yelp.

  
“JAVI!”

  
“It’s okay, you shouldn’t be putting any weight at all on that ankle yet, and I don’t see your crutches anywhere, so I’m carrying you.”

  
They went through the house turning off lights, making sure doors were locked and blinds shut, and went upstairs to their bedroom.

  
Javie set Yuzuru down and left for a moment to change into his sleepshirt.

  
He sat down at the end of the bed, gently taking Yuzuru's injured foot and starting to work his way through the series of exercises, stretches and soft movements he had been instructed to do.

  
Javier finished his task, and gently moved his fingers up, caressing the skin on Yuzuru’s legs intently, making his breath hitch,

  
He climbed up slowly, paying special attention to Yuzuru’s hip bones purposefully ignoring the place where he was starting to get hard.

  
Javier caressed Yuzuru’s stomach, running his fingers over the lines of Yuzuru’s abs, ticking his sides, before moving up to caress his chest, his collarbones, and finally, touching his lips.

  
“Javi...” Yuzuru whimpered, and Javier leant down to kiss him gently and lovingly. He felt Yuzuru’s lips tremble against his. “Javi...”

  
“Shh, it’s okay. I’ll take care of you.”

  
Javier softly kissed Yuzuru’s lips once more, and then started making his way down, kissing over Yuzuru’s shirt, then bunching it up to pepper his stomach with kisses, making him gasp and then giggle.

  
He hooked his thumbs under the elastic of Yuzuru’s pants, pulling them down slowly, and kissing the newly uncovered skin. Yuzuru mewled in need as Javier kissed and licked everywhere but where he needed it the most.

  
Javier smiled against his navel, leaving one last kiss there before going down and breathing over Yuzuru’s hard cock. He blew softly at the leaking tip, making Yuzuru moan , before leaving short, soft kisses all over his length.

  
“Javi, please! Need… want… JAVI!”

  
“Anything for you, love.”

  
Yuzuru nearly screamed as Javier took his entire cock in his mouth. He grasped Javier’s hair tightly between his fingers, guiding him as he moved up and down the length, sucking harder and making the need to thrust almost unbearable.

  
“Javi, can’t.. I...”

  
Javier just moved faster, applying more suction as an answer, and kept moving as Yuzuru’s back bowed, head thrown back as he came with a scream of his name. He swallowed around Yuzuru’s sensitive, softening cock, making him whimper, and then let it go.

  
He moved up, kissing Yuzuru, making him groan as he tasted himself in Javier’s mouth.

  
“Javi… sorry...” Javier tugged him into his side, hugging his shoulders and playing with his hair. “I’m such a bad person, you had to take care of me because I wouldn’t do it for myself. I’m so, so sorry.”

  
“Yuzu, I’m not lying when I say there’s nothing to forgive. You’re the man I love. Taking care of you is something I would never think twice about doing. I’m just happy you’re back with me. You really had me scared for a while there.”

  
“Sorry”

  
“No more sorries.” He kissed Yuzuru’s forehead. “C’mon. Let’s sleep. I have an early morning class to teach.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Yuzuru whined sleepily as he felt his pillow move.

  
It moved again in response. He hit his fist against the surface to make it stop, and the pillow groaned.

  
… wait, the pillow groaned?

  
Yuzuru sat up in an instant, wide awake, and found a pouty Javier looking at him, rubbing at a spot on his chest.

  
“Javi!!” he gasped, throwing himself down to hug his boyfriend. “I'm sorry, I thought you were my pillow!”

  
“Is that a subtle way of letting me know I'm getting fat?” Yuzuru groaned and hid his face in the curve of Javier’s neck. Javier chuckled and twisted his head down to kiss his cheek. “I need to get going or I'm going to be late for my class.”

  
“No. Cuddles.”

  
Javier sighed, turning them around so that Yuzuru’s back was lying against the mattress and he was hovering over his body.

  
“I'll give you all the cuddles you want when I'm back. I promise.”

  
Javier kissed him lovingly, making Yuzuru grab his shirt, but Javier was quicker and got up and away from his grasp before he could tug him down.

  
“Nope. I really need to go.” Javier looked around and found his target on the sofa in front of the window. “Here, cuddle buddy for you.” He grabbed Effie and plopped her on Yuzuru’s chest.

  
Effie opened her eyes and stared at Yuzuru confusedly, but closed them again and purred the second he lifted a hand to pet her head.

  
“Okay, Effie is way cuter than you anyway.” Yuzuru said, sticking his tongue out mockingly. Javier laughed and left the room in a hurry. Brian was going to kill him if he was late.

 

 

 

 

 

Yuzuru woke up again to whiskers on his face. He scrunched his nose and moved back, opening his eyes to find Effie staring at him curiously.

  
“Oh, hello beautiful. Had a good nap?” He sat up, leaning his back against the pillows, and gently cradled her in his arms like a baby. She need softly, headbutting his chest to get him to pet her.

  
Yuzuru smiled, scratching her right the way she liked, making her purr like an engine.

  
“I ignored you for a lot of days, didn't I? I'm sorry. I'll try not to do that again. I did feel you cuddled to me on the sofa or lying on my chest when I was in bed, so thank you for keeping me company. I'll  make sure to text Javi to bring you some of that really expensive tuna you love for dinner.”

  
He closed his eyes, hand still moving against Effie's back.

  
“I need to think really hard, Effie, Javi basically kept me alive the past weeks, I need to thank him and show him how sorry I am, somehow, don't you think?” Effie meowed. “ You're right. This needs to be thoroughly planned. And I need to get better before I can pull this off. Okay, I'll tell you this first part of my plan, I need your blessing for this.”

 

 

 

 

 

  
“Yuzu?” A loud thud, a meow. Sounds of metal.

  
“In the kitchen!”

  
Javier walked to the kitchen to find Yuzuru standing in front of the stove, something boiling in a pot, the smell of freshly cooked rice filling the room.

  
“What's for dinner?”

  
“Chicken soup. I felt like something warm, because I almost froze on the way back from the hospital.”

  
Javier picked Effie up, who was happily lying on top of Yuzuru's  closed laptop, and walked towards his soul mate.

  
He leant in and kissed Yuzuru hello briefly, before pecking his nose, making him pull a funny face.

  
“Hello love.”

  
“Hi Javi.”

 

 

 

 

  
They’re lying side by side on the bed, pyjamas on, lights out. Only the moonlight lighting their features for the other to admire.

  
“Jason’s 4S is getting scarily good. He gets so much height. I’”

  
“I'm glad.  He's a great skater.  Everyone looks down on him because he has no quads yet in competition.  I hope he can get good results and shut them up.”

  
Javier extended his hand to caress Yuzuru’s cheek.

  
“ What did  the doctor say?”

  
“I'm clear to go back to the ice, no jumping, only stroking and light exercises but…” He couldn't finish his sentence before being kissed.

  
“I'm” kiss “so” kiss “ happy” kiss “ for you” kiss.

  
Yuzuru giggled into Javier lips.

 

 

 

 

 

“No.”

  
“But Javi…”

  
“No.”

  
“Tracy…”

  
“ Oh no, don't look at me, you know I'm not going to allow it.”

  
“But I promised Jason I'd go with him.”

  
“Then politely tell him you're sorry, but you're not allowed.”

  
“You're all mean.”

  
“Go back to the weight room and pout there while being productive if you want to throw a temper tantrum.”

 

 

 

  
“That was great, Yuzu. Are you in any pain?” Yuzuru shaked his head no. “Well, that’s good to know. We’ll keep to stroking exercises for the next week, and we’ll revise our plan when your doctor gives us the all clear for normal training.” Tracy smiled at him, and patted his shoulder. “Now go home, I know Javi was really excited about your first Christmas in the new house.”

  
“Okay Tracy. See you in two days, then!”

 

 

 

 

  
Yuzuru moved to the rhythm of the music playing from his headphones as he walked back home.

  
He was grateful he could walk back without any help or pain, because the past month had been hard on him.

  
Being relegated to crutches as the season went on was a nightmare he thought he’d never have to live again.

 

But he’d gotten too confident, and forgot recurring injuries were a thing, and here they were.

  
They had put him on a Japanese Nationals ban to stop him from torturing himself, and he had to admit, it was sort of worth it, even if Jason had been sad he’d have no one to cheer on Shoma with when he had to cancel their watch party. The federation had already assured him the spot for worlds was his if he wanted it, so even though he felt like he was cheating, he had heard what everyone had said, and stayed focused on his recovery, and his recovery alone.

  
He owed it to Javier, after all he had put him through the first weeks after his fall. He had done everything for him, and always with a smile and kind words. He didn’t deserve a soulmate as pure, loving and attentive as Javier Fernandez, but he thanked the universe every single day for giving Javier to him.

  
He couldn’t help but smile as he got close to home.

  
Yuzuru still couldn't believe Javier was actually his. Every single day he woke up next to him, every time  he kissed him, every time they touched,every time he smiled that beautiful smile of his, Yuzuru thanked whatever deity had decided Javier was Yuzuru's for the rest of their lives.

  
He opened the door and was instantly swept into a hug.

  
“You're finally here! You took forever!” Javier let him go, and Yuzuru raised his eyebrow.

  
“I took 5 minutes longer than I usually do.”

  
Javier smiled at him. Yuzuru melted, and pulled him into a kiss, sighing into his mouth and biting his lower lip, making Javier laugh and lean back to tug at Yuzuru’s hair.

  
“5 minutes too long.” Javier caressed his cheek. “Dinner is almost ready, go get changed.”

  
Yuzuru took his shoes off, and put his skating gear bag in the closet they had repurposed to leave their suitcases in.

  
He quickly climbed up the stairs, gave  Effie a quick pet when he found her napping on the bed, and changed into a shirt and one of Javier's jumpers and soft pyjama bottoms, running downstairs to the dining room and stopping at the door, mouth falling open in shock when he saw the spread on top of the table.

  
The table was covered with Japanese food. Japanese food that looked exactly like his mum’s. Javier entered the room carrying two bowls of rice, that he set right next to each serving of miso soup, and then turned to Yuzuru.

  
“Surprise.” Yuzuru walked to Javier and hugged him. “I knew you were feeling strange and homesick, and since you can’t spend Christmas in Japan, I called your mum to ask for help and brought some of Japan here for Christmas.”

  
“I love it. I love you. It looks and smells awesome!”

  
They ate talking about their days, laughing at nothing and stealing glances like two shy teenagers, and then Javier got a bottle of champagne from the refrigerator, and they got a glass each, moving to sit on the living room’s sofa, Javier’s free hand’s fingers playing with Yuzuru’s as they sipped on their drink, and the other hand joining it after he set down his glass.

  
Yuzuru put his down as well, turning to face Javier and gently tugging him closer until he was close enough to kiss him. Javier inhaled sharply, moving his hands to grab Yuzuru’s neck, leaning in closer, until there was barely any space left between then.

  
Javier moaned when Yuzuru’s hands went to his waist, pulling him until he was straddling him, leaning down to keep the frantic kiss going. He moaned even louder when Yuzuru’s hands lowered to his bottom, squeezing the flesh under his fingers.

  
Yuzuru bit his lip, tugging and then licking the abused skin, and Javier  rocked his hips down in response, making Yuzuru gasp.

  
The kissing grew even more heated, Yuzuru guiding Javier’s hips’ motion against his own with both his hands with fingers spread wide open. Javier broke the kiss first, to take Yuzuru’s jumper and shirt off, then quickly kissing him again, tongues battling for dominance.

  
Javier stood up, kissing Yuzuru one last time and tugging him towards the stairs. Yuzuru let himself be guided, and followed his boyfriend to the bathroom, where Javier starting fixing a bath. Yuzuru stripped off his pyjama bottoms and underwear, making Javier inhale sharply when he saw his naked form standing in front of him. Yuzuru walked towards him, grabbing the hem of his hoodie, but was stopped by a flustered Javier. He made a confused sound.

  
“I just… I haven’t been exercising as much lately. I’m losing definition.” Javier bit his lip and looked down. “And I might be getting fat.”

  
Yuzuru’s eyes darkened, and he tugged the hoodie off rather forcefully, before getting rid of his trousers as well, and standing so close, Javier could feel the electricity between their bodies and all around both of them.

  
Yuzuru kissed his jaw, and then took a step back, admiring Javier’s naked form, making him feel extremely awkward and exposed. He raised a hand, caressing Javier’s cheek, then his neck and chest, then his stomach, and finally landing on his half-hard cock, giving him a light tug and making Javier groan softly.

  
“You’re not getting fat. You’re as beautiful as always.” He kept stroking up and down Javier’s cock, making Javier moan with the movements. “You’re the most beautiful man I’ve seen in my life, and I love you so much. I wish you could see yourself like I do.” He kissed Javier, never stopping his stroking motions. “In fact, I think I’ll make you see what I see all the time.” He let go of Javier’s cock, making him whine at the loss of pressure, and opened a drawer, taking out a bottle, and making Javier lean against the sink, hooking his left leg around his hips, hissing as his cock rubbed against his boyfriend’s leaking erection, and then coating his fingers with lube.

  
He reached between Javier’s legs, making him gasp as he softly rubbed at his entrance, kissing his neck and feeling the vibrations of Javier’s moan against his lips when he prodded the hole with one lubed finger. Yuzuru bit his neck softly, moving his finger in and out slowly, feeling Javier’s cock twitch against his own.

  
“Yuzu, more…” Yuzuru pressed a second finger in, feeling Javier’s chest heave as he fought the moans.

  
“I want to hear you. Let me hear you moan for me.”

  
Yuzuru scissored his fingers, and then moved his fingers intently, smiling after he made Javier moan even louder by gently pressing them against his prostate.

  
“Yuzu, enough. Please.” He looked up to see Javier’s flushed face and pretty eyes, full of need. “I want you. Please.”

  
Yuzuru nodded, letting Javier’s leg fall and taking a condom out of a drawer. He opened the wrapper and took it out, rolling it on, and then lubing his cock, groaning a little as he coated the lube all over his hard member.

  
Then, he grabbed Javier’s shoulders, and turned him around.

  
To face the mirror.

  
“Yuzu, what...”

  
“I told you. I want you to see what I see.” He pressed a kiss to the back of Javier’s neck, making him bend down a little, and massaging the plump skin in front of him, adding some more lube and then gently settling his cock between Javier’s cheeks. Javier whined, moving impatiently, and Yuzuru shushed him, rubbing a finger over his spine before slowly pushing inside Javier’s tight opening, groaning as he felt the muscle accommodate his presence.

  
“Yuzu...” Javier moaned, eyes closed, face flushed.

  
“Fuck, you’re so tight. Open your eyes” Yuzuru started to rock his hips in slow motions, until his balls hit the skin of Javier’s ass. “Look at us.” Javier obeyed, taking in the scene reflected in the bathroom mirror.

  
Javier was bent down, hands grasping the sink tightly, face and chest flushed red and wet with sweat, cock bouncing with every thrust Yuzuru gave. Yuzuru was partially hidden from view by his body, hands tightly wrapped around his waist, eyes staring right at Javier through the mirror as he pounded into him, making him moan with every move.

  
“Look at you, how beautiful and wrecked you look. Look at how dilated your pupils are.” Javier moaned as Yuzuru started to hit his prostate straight on with every single thrust. “You look so beautiful on my cock, look at how nicely you take me.”

  
“Yuzu… I’m… I’m...”

  
Yuzuru lowered a hand and started jerking Javier off, in rhythm with his powerful thrusts. Javier moaned with every thrust, his abused prostate being hit so powerfully becoming too much for him to handle and cumming in Yuzuru’s hand.

  
Yuzuru sped up his motions, chasing his own orgasm, pushing in one, two, three times, and groaning loudly as he came, burying himself deep inside Javier, still moving shallowly as they both rode out their orgasms.

  
Javier’s legs were shaking by the time he started coming down from his high.

  
Yuzuru turned him around, kissing him lovingly, and sitting Javier on the closed toilet seat, getting rid of the used condom and testing to see if the bath was still warm. He helped Javier in, before climbing inside and settling behind him, making him lean his back against his chest. They spent about fifteen minutes just relaxing, Javier playing with Yuzuru's hand.

  
“You don't know how breathtaking you are,  Javi. Your lips, your eyes, your handsome face,  your beautiful body.” Yuzuru kissed Javier's cheek,  making him smile softly. “Come on, let's get clean and go to bed.”

 

They both got out of the bathtub,  and jumped into the shower, quickly washing up, and going to the bedroom.

  
They laid down,  facing each other.

  
Yuzuru stared at his soulmate, taking in his relaxed figure,  loving smile and warm eyes.

  
“Javi.”

  
“Yes, cariño?”

  
“Every single day I thank the universe for the fact that you're mine,  for giving you your dream, however late, and making me be in it, for making me the one person made for you, for allowing me to have my best friend as the love of my life, and have you love me back.” Javier's eyes had widened, but Yuzuru couldn't stop talking. “I love knowing we have our entire lives together. I want to wake up next to you every morning, cook together, hug you and kiss you every day, and make love to you every night. I want to skate with you until we can't stand on the ice anymore. I want to be with you until we are old and wrinkly and be with you every second I can. I don't have a ring to give you but, Marry me?”

  
Javier nodded frantically, throwing himself on top of Yuzuru, kissing him soundly,  desperately.

  
“Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes.” Javier smiled between his tears, and Yuzuru kissed his cheeks, his nose, and lastly, his lips. “I love you.”

  
“I love you so much.”

  
“Oh por Dios, Yuzu, we're getting married!” He laughed.

  
“We are!” Yuzuru hugged Javier close, giggling into his shoulder. He lifted his head to stare into Javier's eyes, smile wide and eyes wet.

  
Javier couldn't help but kiss him. He poured all his happiness into the kiss, feeling Yuzuru smiling against his lips.

  
He started to go down with his kisses, sucking a bruise onto Yuzuru's collarbone. He tried to go lower, but Yuzuru suddenly flipped them over, climbing on top of him before claiming his lips.

  
“I love you” Yuzuru kissed Javier's lips one last time, before starting to kiss his way down, licking his neck, gently mouthing at his Adam's apple, and then licking one of his nipples, making Javier gasp and grab his hair.

  
Yuzuru paid special attention to that sensitive spot, liking and sucking at one nipple and playing with the other one with his fingers, making Javier whine and twist.

  
He kissed his way down Javier's stomach, and instantly took Javier's hardening cock in his mouth, sucking softly, earning himself a loud groan and a hair tug.

  
“Yuzu…”  Yuzuru let go of Javier's cock, going further down to kiss the soft skin of his inner thighs.

  
“Yes, love.”

  
“Make love to me.”

  
Javier tugged at his hair a little and Yuzuru allowed himself to be pulled up, kissing his lips while Javier blindly grabbed a condom, rolling it onto Yuzuru's cock, and then reached for the lube, coating Yuzuru's fingers with it.

  
Yuzuru probed at his hole, feeling the resistance give way easily thanks to their earlier activities, so he quickly fingered him to make sure Javier was lose enough to take him.

  
“I'm ready, come on.” Javier moaned, and Yuzuru removed his fingers, caressing Javier’s balls as he moved his hand to grab his own cock, sweeping it as against Javier's entrance, pushing inside and not stopping until he had bottomed out.

  
Yuzuru leant his body over Javier's, leaning down to capture his lips, kissing him passionately as he started moving his hips, penetrating his lover with deep, slow thrusts, making Javier whimper and arch his back at the same time as he tried to keep kissing Yuzuru, whining when he failed and their lips parted, making Yuzuru chuckle, and wrap his arms around Javier's body, sitting up and taking Javier with himself, forcing him to kneel on the mattress to keep their rhythm going.

  
“You're the best thing that ever happened to me.” Yuzuru moaned as Javier talked at the same time he started helping by using his legs to raise his body and then drop it, making his cock hit a deeper spot inside his ass, both of them moaning loudly and starting to kiss again, keeping the moves slow, loving and unrushed.

  
Yuzuru felt Javier s breath starting to grow laboured, and sneaked his hand down to help him reach his boiling point, grasping Javier's cock and gently moving his hand up and down in time with their thrusts.

  
“Yuzu… cariño… Te amo tanto… Yuzu...AH, joder! Yuzu…” Javier started babbling against his lips, moves becoming more sloppy, and Yuzuru made sure to penetrate him harder and deeper, hand still moving. “YUZU!”

  
Javier came all over Yuzuru’s fingers and both their chests and stomachs, his inner muscles contracting around Yuzuru's cock, and pulling him over the edge with one last loud moan.

  
They fell on the mattress in a heap, trying to normalize their laboured breathing but not wanting to stop touching. Yuzuru removed the condom, and then grabbed some wet wipes they kept on the bedside table for that exact purpose, and cleaned himself before carefully wiping Javier's soft cock and abused hole, making him whine from oversensitivity.

  
He got rid of the wipes, and went back to the bed. He crawled to where Javier was starfished in the middle of the mattress, lying down half on top of him and resting his head on his fiance's chest.

  
His fiance

  
Yuzuru giggled giddily at the thought.

  
“Hmm?” Javier asked sleeping at his giggle.

  
“You're my fiance. We're getting married.”

  
Javier kissed his forehead, and Yuzuru could feel his smile against his skin.

  
“We're getting married. I can't wait to be your husband”

  
They fell asleep between soft murmured words and fingers gently caressing skin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Javier woke to a peck on the lips.

  
And another.

  
And another.

  
And another.

  
And another.

  
He opened his eyes to find Yuzuru leaning over him, smiling that beautiful smile Javier loved so much.

  
“Hi fiance.” Yuzuru whispered over his lips, making his heart skip a beat.

  
“Hello fiance.” He answered, leaning up to give him a kiss.

  
Yuzuru started caressing Javier's thighs, stroking the skin with his fingers.

  
“Can I try something?” Javier nodded instantly. He'd allow Yuzuru to do anything to him, no questions asked.

  
Yuzuru pecked him again, and then made him turn around to lie on his stomach.

  
He kissed the nape of Javier's neck, and made his way down peppering kisses all along his spine, making Javier s back muscles tense and relax under his lips.

  
He went further down, kissing each ass cheek softly.

  
“Yuzu, what… Argh!” Javier stopped breathing for a second when he felt Yuzuru’s tongue probing at his opening.”YUZU!”

  
Yuzuru lapped at the hole, flattening his tongue before licking again.

  
Javier moaned, hands clawing at the sheets, his body unable to process this new sensation he was experimenting for the first time.

  
Yuzuru continued teasing and probing, licking around and then flattening his tongue against the opening, going down for a second to lick at his perineum, before giving Javier's hole one last long lick before kissing his way back up, rubbing his condom covered cock against his ass, Javier instantly  lifting his hips to allow entrance.

  
He lubed his fingers to prep Javier, making him groan.

  
“Yuzu, I'm stretched enough. Just fuck me. Please, just fuck me.” Javier lifted his ass, swaying it in a tantalising manner.

  
Yuzuru's eyes darkened, and he simply lubed his cock, lay his body to cover Javier's, and nibbled on his ear as he entered him swiftly.

  
He started pounding him without any warning.

  
With his hands on Javier's waist,  he fucked him with quick, hard thrusts,  making Javier moan and groan and shift, screaming when Yuzuru found his prostate and started pounding his cock against it with every move.

  
Yuzuru removed himself from inside Javier, rolling him around to see his face,  and then tugged his body down, effectively impaling Javier on his cock again, and starting to fuck him roughly.

  
Javier couldn't breath from the pleasure.  He came with a loud scream, unexpectedly, untouched and all over himself and Yuzuru.

  
Yuzuru simply moaned at the erotic view of a fucked Javier,  chest heaving and erotically covered in his cum, and his right hand went to play with the mess on Javier's chest and stomach while the let one grasped at his waist even tighter as he fucked him harder,  looking for his own orgasm.

  
It hit him powerfully,  and he rode it with moans and groans of Javier's name.

  
He took  a couple of minutes to catch his breath,  before slowly removing his cock from inside Javier,  making him gasp when the head got caught on the opening.  

  
Yuzuru gently cleaned Javier with more wet wipes,  cleaning his chest first, getting rid of Javier's cum and the mess Yuzuru had made with it,  his soft cock, and his puffy, abused hole, making him feel a little guilty about how much he'd put Javier through in less than twelve hours.

  
He threw the wipes in the general direction of the bin,  and stood next to the bed, right by his fiance, lifting one hand to brush his hair away from his face lovingly

  
“Hey.” Javier hummed. “Are you okay?” Another hum. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think. Do you need anything?” Javier, eyes still closed, lifted his arms, making grabby hands at him and making Yuzuru chuckle. “Okay, okay, let me go get some clothes for...” Javier whined.

  
“No clothes. Naked cuddles are the best cuddles.”

  
Yuzuru smiled, lifted the covers and pulled Javier towards himself until he was lying half on top of him. Javier sighed happily and Yuzuru started caressing the soft skin of his back with one hand, dropping kisses to his curls every once in a while.

  
“We should have breakfast...”

“Not nooooow. Now cuddles.” Javier whispered into his skin.

  
“Okay, Okay. Now cuddles.”

 

 

 

 

 

  
Javier felt cold when he woke up next,  light hitting his face in an angle that told him it was actually closer to midday, and he reached his hands towards Yuzuru's side of the bed  frowning when he found only cold sheets.

  
He opened his eyes and went to sit, but needed a minute to get used to the dull ache he felt in his backside, and winced when stood up, breathing deeply.

  
The smell of food registered in his brain,  and the sound of someone setting plates and the sound of cutlery being placed on the table.

  
He threw on some comfortable clothes, went to the bathroom,  took care of his business and then took some painkillers, washing them down with some water,  before making his way downstairs.

  
He found Yuzuru waiting for him at the bottom end of the stairs. Javier opened his arms and he instantly stepped inside them,  sighing as he enjoyed Yuzuru's warmth.

  
“Hi Habi.” Javier's smile widened at Yuzuru's pronunciation. He still said his name wrong when he felt like being cute, because he knew it made Javier melt to be called that.

  
“Hi cariño. Merry Christmas!” Yuzuru kissed his cheek, leaning back.

  
“Want to open presents?? We can have breakfast afterwards.”  Javier nodded and allowed himself to be guided to the living room,  where he found Effie during on top of a big box that hadn't been there last night.

  
Javier winced as he sat on the carpeted floor,  making Yuzuru frown.

 

“Are you in pain? Do you need anything? I didn't hurt you, did I? Was I too rough?” Javier simply pulled at Yuzuru until he was sitting next to him,  and pulled him into a short kiss.

  
“I'm fine,  just a little sore. Nothing painkillers and time can't fix. Now,  presents? Can I go first?” Yuzuru nodded.

  
Javier leant over,  taking a small, non-descriptive bag and giving it to Yuzuru.

  
Yuzuru gave him a small thank you and opened the bag,  eyes widening as he took out the small velvet box.

  
“Javi…?”  Yuzuru opened the box and gasped. Two gold rings,  simple but elegant sat inside.

  
“You weren't the only one, you just beat me to the question.”

  
“Then ask.”

  
“Hanyu Yuzuru,” Javier took the smallest ring out of the box, and Yuzuru's hand. “Will you marry me?”

  
Yuzuru nodded excitedly,  making Javier laugh as he put the ring on his finger. Yuzuru quickly took the other ring out and placed it in its rightful place.

  
Yuzuru leant in to kiss him soundly.

  
“I love it,  it's beautiful. I love you.” Javier smiled. “Okay, my turn now!”

  
He turned to grab the big box,  tsking when he saw Effie on top of it.

  
“Effie,  get down,  that's not your box.” He lifted the cat,  placing her on his own lap, before carefully luring the box,  and giving it to Javier. “Merry Christmas.”

  
Javier took the box,  setting it on the floor in front of him, removed the lid,  and gasped loudly when a small, fluffy kitten poked her head out of the box.

  
“Yuzu… is she?” Yuzuru nodded.

  
“She's ours now. Her name is Miyu, and she's a Scottish fold kitten.” Javier carefully took her out of the box,  taking in her small meows and petting her soft white and gray fur.

  
“She's beautiful. Thank you so much.”

 

 

Javier was still surprised by how quickly Effie had a accepted Miyu, he couldn't help but watch them being cute,  Effie laying on the floor and waving her trail, watching the kitten run around trying to catch it. It was as if she had instantly recognized her as a family member,  which made him incredibly happy.

  
They steal a breakfast of eggs, a tortilla, which Yuzuru had gotten incredibly proficient at making and it always came out tasting delicious, and rice, laughing at the kittens and just being giddy all over.

 

 

 

“Are you sure it's okay to leave? We don't have to, isn't she too young to be alone?” Javier smiled, lifting their entwined hands to kiss the back of Yuzuru's.

  
“A couple of hours is fine. Besides, Effie is there, she's not completely alone.”

  
Yuzuru still looked like a worried new parents, and it made Javier incredibly warm inside.

  
“They're just downstairs, now shut up, enjoy this small present I'm giving you and watch the gala, because if I'm going to get yelled at by Tracy for breaking the nationals ban, it better be worth it.”

 

 

  
Yuzuru cuddled closer to Javier's body as the stood under the shower stream way after they had finished actually showering, arms wrapped around his shoulders as Javier's held his waist highly, lazy kisses being exchanged.

  
Yuzuru moaned as Javier started kneading his ass with one hand, and he felt his cock waking up, and slowly start hardening.

  
Javier broke the kiss, eyes widening.

  
“Again, cariño?” Yuzuru nodded sheepishly. “God, you're like an hormonal teenager.” Javier laughed pecking his lips.  “Come on.”

  
They got out of the shower, dried up and went to the bedroom,  where Javier stopped Yuzuru before he could reach the bed.

  
“Wait here.” Javier grabbed Yuzuru's cock, giving it a few teasing pumps,  making Yuzuru whine, and then lying in the middle of the bed, legs open, and hands fumbling with the almost empty lube bottle.

  
Javier lubed up his hand,  giving his own soft cock a few strokes,  before dropping his hand lower, spreading lube all over his inner thighs, and smiling at Yuzuru.

  
“Come fuck my thighs,  cariño.”

  
Yuzuru gaped for a second, and then quickly scrambled to reach Javier, enthusiastically kissing him,  making Javier laugh.

  
Javier turned around and laid on his side,  Yuzuru instantly gluing himself to his back,  biting and sucking at his neck.

  
Yuzuru moaned as he pushed his cock between Javier's thighs, squeezed together, the pressure deliciously painful, and started  rocking his hips back and forth with a groan.

  
“I'm not going to last long.” Yuzuru warned, hands grabbing Javier's was so hard he could feel the bruises forming.

  
Javier groaned at the feeling of Yuzuru's cock dragging over his abused hole, his perineum, and hitting his balls with every stroke, and lowered his hand to frantically pump his own hard cock

  
“Oh god, Javi…” Yuzuru kept grabbing and groping at Javier's ass, getting even more excited by the way Javier was moaning, and throwing his head back at every move.

  
They came within seconds of each other, Yuzuru coating the inside of Javier's thighs and balls with his cum, which triggered Javier's own orgasm.

  
They laid there, spent and heaving, Yuzuru's head buried in Javier's neck.

  
“Javi”

  
Javier turned around, wincing as his ass hit the mattress, glaring at Yuzuru when he giggled at his expression. Yuzuru kissed him lovingly, making Javier smile and lift his hand to caress the plump cheek of the man in front of him, who was staring at him with sleepy eyes full of love, black hair messy and still half damp from the shower before.

  
“Yes, cariño?”

  
“We have a problem. Well, not now, but in the future we will.”

  
“Why?”

  
“We run out of lube.”

  
“YUZU!”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be pwp but shit happened and this was what came out lol


End file.
